De niños enamorados (que no saben amar)
by MiloLM
Summary: Y empieza con que son niños con los ojos llenos de amor y destinos ya marcados, donde no se puede escribir la palabra amor —y todavía así lo lograron—. Y con lo que termina es… que son niños enamorados (que no saben amar).


**Título:** De niños enamorados (que no saben amar).

**Personajes principales:** Isabella/Mamá, Leslie, Norman, Emma.

**Pairings:** Isabella x Leslie. Norman x Emma.

**Partes:** 1/1

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku No Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco vergonzosas, algo cómicas, casi románticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

**Total de palabras:** 1980

**Notas:** Yo mismo me hago daño, jsjsjs ;w;

_Me doy asco por esto…_

* * *

**Summary:** Y empieza con que son niños con los ojos llenos de amor y destinos ya marcados, donde no se puede escribir la palabra amor —y todavía así lo lograron—. Y con lo que termina es… que son niños enamorados (que no saben amar).

* * *

_**De niños enamorados (que no saben amar)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Isabella:

Al comienzo sólo es como los demás niños del orfanato de donde vienen sus primeros recuerdos. Y está bien con ello, es feliz así que no le importa nada más. No hay preocupaciones, no hay dolor, no hay tristeza. Sus días están pintados de colores dulces y ella es una niña con alegría marcada en los ojos de amatista que posee.

No hay nada más que interrumpa su mundo.

Hasta que lo descubre. Hasta que su joven mente llega a comprender ese pequeño sentimiento que le llena de euforia y le escribe una sonrisa en la cara cada vez que ve a Leslie, que le sigue en cada rincón de la casa como sus ojitos ilusionados a la figura de ese niño, que le atormenta dulcemente en las noches cuando el rostro angelical aparece en sus sueños.

(Lo asocia con algo que leyó antes, con algo como—)

Y una melodía capta su atención al instante. La vocecilla infantil del jovencito de mirada de azúcar le llama, así que olvida por completo su animado juego de trepar al árbol y asoma la cabeza de entre las hojas para decirle lo mucho que le ha gustado su canción.

Leslie grita. Ella se ríe.

Ella le quiere un poquito más, por ser así de tierno ante sus ojos (porque es como un animalillo asustadizo y hermoso que quiere sujetar con delicadeza entre sus manos y regalarle de su calidez todo el tiempo que sea posible).

—Oye, ¿cómo se llama esa canción? —aventura con genuina curiosidad mientras toma asiento a su lado con rapidez y acortando las distancias, sólo para escucharle más y sentirle más.

—Yo… realmente aún no lo he pensado. —Sincera Leslie, con su timidez característica (que atrae cada vez más a Isabella) mientras sigue mirando hacia el pasto.

Entonces ella nota eso, y.

—¡Leslie, ¿acaso tú compusiste esa canción?! —pregunta sorprendida a más no poder, no porque realmente no se lo creyera, pero es que es más increíble de lo que se hubiese esperado.

(_Y le llena de más satisfacción. Le gusta un algo más, quizás, como si eso fuera posible._)

—Sí…

—¡Woah! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Déjame escuchar un poco más! —pide, casi suplica, porque de nuevo quiere seguir a su lado admirándolo, admirando todo de él.

—¿Eh? —Un tierno rosa abunda en sus mejillas y nariz pecosa al sentir sobre sí la mirada tan animada de ella, así que sabe que no puede negarse, por lo que baja un poco la vista, todavía un tanto azorado—. Está bien. Pero es un poco vergonzoso, así que no se lo cuentes a nadie más, ¿está bien?

Isabella asiente con la cabeza, prometiendo en silencio, jurando en su interior que jamás se lo dirá a nadie más sino hasta que Leslie mismo le pida cantar.

Y está contenta con eso, porque se siente como un regalo que sólo le pertenece a ella y a nadie más. Un precioso regalo de Leslie.

Y así, vuelve a cantar. Ambos lo hacen, en medio de ese hermoso jardín y debajo del árbol que ya conocen desde que tienen memoria. Sus corazones laten a la par y sus vocecillas llenas de inocencia ruegan en silencio a un sueño que no saben que ha sido opacado por un destino realmente sanguinario.

No saben nada del mundo exterior pero—

Pero a Isabella no le importa eso realmente.

Aunque ya lo hace, una vez que Leslie se va de la casa, una vez que Mamá se lo lleva porque unas personas ya han decidido adoptarlo y llenarle de una vida cotidiana de amor y felicidad. En silencio todos envidian, menos ella, que siente ligera tristeza porque ya no va a ver al ser que hace que en su ventrículo izquierdo azote la euforia o que llene sus venas de adrenalina suave.

Y que en sus ojos hayan más colores, y sus oídos capten la perfección hecha voz.

Le atrapa la curiosidad, y quiere tanto tanto tanto a Leslie que no lo olvida aun pasando los días y las semanas, y necesita verlo. Así que planea salir del orfanato, no para siempre, claramente, porque ella va a volver. Pero en serio que quiere observar el rostro del niño una vez más, por lo que su huida se crea a partir de una noche cualquiera.

Una noche cualquiera donde desobedecerá las órdenes de Mamá y correrá más allá de la reja. Una noche cualquiera donde no le importará el frío del invierno ni los copos de nieve cayendo y adornando su rededor. Una noche cualquiera donde encontrará un muro enorme en su camino y lo trepará gracias a un árbol idéntico al que compartían ella y él en las tardes donde se dedicaban a reír y sonreír su infancia llena de dulzura. Una noche cualquiera donde—

Donde se dará cuenta que había secretos que eran mejores no descubrir.

Y que la voz de Mamá nunca le sonó tan asquerosa como en esa misma noche.

Así que al final lo sabe, sabe que Leslie ya no forma parte de los vivos, sabe que sus restos ya no están sino en los cuerpos de esos seres tan repugnantes —y los odia, los odia demasiado, los odia con todas sus fuerzas como nunca antes había odiado otra cosa—, sabe que ya nunca más podrá verle el rostro pintado de galaxias que ella tanto amaba o escuchar su voz de melodías que no podrían pertenecerle ni al más talentoso espíritu de la música.

Lo sabe y todavía así—

Se aferra a vivir, sin ninguna razón quizás, porque no le queda nada más que una infancia de mentiras y una canción que sólo ella y él se sabían.

_Ah_. La canción. Esa es la clave y lo sabe. Así que la sujeta con uñas y dientes y decide mantenerla viva, porque así una parte de él quedaría vivo siempre. Ata esa ilusión a su cuello y deja que su corazón deje de bombear felicidad, acepta la miserable y asquerosa vida de criar a unos niños con destinos que ya han sido tejidos en las manos de los monstruos para llenar sus estómagos y mantener sus existencias, pero ignora ese hecho lo más que puede.

Y canta la canción, una y otra vez, no se cansa de ella y sabe que nunca lo hará. Mientras siga cantando Leslie estará vivo y así—

Así el amor que siente también seguirá vivo. Ella seguirá viva.

(—como es el amor. Ella ama el amor que le tiene a Leslie.)

Y al final es ella y la canción —y Ray que la canta para ella—.

* * *

Norman:

Al empezar su vida y sus recuerdos, no hay nada sobresaliente en ellos, más que sus estudios, su familia, Mamá y—

Y Emma.

Emma que de pronto le llama mucho la atención y donde no tiene de otra que quitar sus orbes de zircón del libro y posarla sobre su figura de cristal de fuego, como lo hacen las mismas estrellas a las que todavía no comprende por completo a sus cinco años. Emma que es como el sol porque emana calidez, tanta que siente su cuerpo arder en fiebre, especialmente en las mejillas (y se desespera creyendo que se trata de otro tipo de enfermedad que le dejará en cama por—).

Aunque no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que no es una enfermedad, realmente. Ha leído de ello después y sus síntomas parecieran peligrosos para la salud frágil que posee, empero no es así. Por lo que quiere mantenerlos, como quiere mantenerla a ella siempre sonriendo, siempre riendo.

Porque le encanta su risa, le encantan sus sonrisas de vida cargada de nubes de sueños mágicos y deseos casi imposibles —_como montar una jirafa, quizás_—. No obstante también le encanta estar a su lado, siempre a su lado. Ama sujetarle de las manos o abrazarle aun cuando eso signifique que su corazón sufra de ataques severos que le golpeen con fuerza la caja torácica y que preocupe a Mamá.

Y preocupe también a Emma.

(_Ha descubierto también que odia preocupar a Emma._)

Pero no se detiene de sus ganas de seguir a su lado todavía significando el deterioro de sus funciones, porque es como una droga peligrosa —y con todo gusto diría que es un adicto—. Así que se esfuerza un poco más, si es posible, en controlar su propio cuerpo y mantenerse fuerte a su lado para no preocuparla, para que no haga de esas expresiones que le parten el corazón de manera más dolorosa que sus enfermedades de temporada.

(Quiere tanto a Emma. Incluso diría que—)

Y entonces lo descubren —el secreto del orfanato y del mundo que ya ha sellado sus destinos de vidas tan efímeras como un diente de león— y por un rato su cabeza ya no es sólo _EmmaEmmaEmma_, sino que abunda la preocupación y el miedo y se siente indefenso a más no poder. Sus pulmones quieren fallar y su ritmo cardiaco toma la carrera que no debería, pero… pero pronto lo controla.

Porque, una vez más, _ella_ está ahí. Y él tiene que ser fuerte, y cumplir con su pedido (que para él, todo lo que le diga son órdenes y debe cumplirlas tal cual). Por lo que pone manos a la obra y empieza a trazar un plan, una forma de sacar a toda su familia de ese orfanato— granja de cosecha, donde son meros alimentos.

Y hay algo ácido quemando en su garganta cada que ve a Isabella acercarse a Emma. No sabe si es miedo o sólo el odio de su traición desde el primer día. Podría ser ambos, no obstante. La odia, y le es fácil, porque lo único que ha llegado a apreciar es a esa niña con los cabellos de otoño y los ojos de verano. Son las estaciones que más quiere y ella es la persona que más adora. Su mundo se compone de su presencia y por ende de todo lo que ella desee.

Por ello, si Emma lo desea, va a montar en una jirafa. Si Emma lo desea, va a convertirse en el mejor. Si Emma lo desea, va a sacar a su familia, aún eso signifique tener que sacrificarse en el proceso porque—

Porque sigue siéndolo todo y así está bien

(_y sigue viviendo y sigue creciendo y sigue peleando todavía después de ver a la muerte tan cerca_).

Seguirá esforzándose, seguirá creciendo, seguirá planeando una y otra vez hasta lograr su felicidad aun significando que eso sea destruir a toda una raza entera de seres vivos. Y es que en realidad no le importa nada más —que ella— con tal de verla satisfecha y cumpliendo el sueño donde ningún otro niño muera siendo devorado.

Y se manchará las manos las veces que sea necesaria. Porque en serio, de verdad, totalmente, ama a Emma.

Y aunque le odie y le desprecie sólo quiere tenerla a salvo.

(—incluso dirá que la ama con locura.)

Y al final sólo se trata de ella y sólo de ella.

Y empieza con que son niños con los ojos llenos de amor y destinos ya marcados, donde no se puede escribir la palabra amor —y todavía así lo lograron—.

Y con lo que termina es… que son niños enamorados (que no saben amar).

* * *

_fin._


End file.
